Mi Destino
by wall-e17
Summary: Inspirada en un ánalisis de CCFS que leí...esperando que les guste...


**Aviso**

**La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

**La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Siento la seda de los lazos entre mis dedos al desatarlos, de mis labios apenas rozando y avanzando por su dulce mejilla sonrosada hasta posarlos en la sensible y delicada piel de su cuello, soy consiente de las consecuencias que se podían acarrear si seguimos, pero en este momento sólo quiero dejar de lado todo y perderme en ella, embriagar todo mi ser de su tacto...de su olor...de su aliento...llenarme y hundirme en las profundidades de ella, poner al fin la bandera blanca en su corazón sellándolo con la unión de nuestros cuerpos y de nuestras almas que desde un principio estaban destinadas a encontrarse y vivir nuestra propia historia juntos.

Levanto el rostro para volver a reclamar sus labios con pasión y devoción mientras mis dedos aún siguen en el arduo trabajo de desatar las cintas del corpiño, una parte de mí esta nervioso por lo que va a suceder, no es primera vez que lo hago, pero si para ella y aunque el mero hecho es de que esta vez voy a entregar algo más que el cuerpo, no puedo quitarme la sensación del querer que sea una experiencia de lo más especial e inolvidable para ambos. La sociedad nunca nos va a permitir unirnos en matrimonio, lo único que nos consiente es el ser amantes, por las distintas clases sociales en las que estamos; yo un millonario de descendencia noble, patriarca de una familia con un apellido de alto rango en dónde soy yo precisamente quien lo representa y ella una huérfana enfermera sin familia, sin clase, acogida por mi para que tuviera un mejor porvenir. Candy jamás me va a pedir que abandoné mi lugar dentro de la familia para estar con ella, la conozco bastante bien para saber de lo enterada que está en cuanto las personas dependen de mí, que es lo mismo que me impide a mí dejarlo también, además no puedo dejar todo tirado conociendo la gran ayuda que aporto para muchos, tampoco puedo alejarme asi como asi y despreciar los esfuerzos de George y de tía Elroy para que tomara mi puesto como patriarca y cabeza de un imperio.

Cuando termino de desatar los lazos provoco con un delicado tirón que el vestido y el corpiño se vengan hacia abajo de una forma lenta y suave como queriendo demostrar la blandura y delicia de piel que estoy a punto de explorar y descubrir, me alejo unos centímetros para observarle con admiración "Candy es hermosa por dentro y por fuera" me digo a mí mismo y razono en que aunque no fuera bella por fuera, yo igual la hubiera visto como toda una Afrodita. La tomo entre mis brazos con delicadeza y la deposito en la cama de la misma manera cuidando de que este cómoda...me recuesto a un lado de ella sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos...muchos dicen que la mujer que fuera a ser mi esposa iba a ser la más afortunada, sin embargo soy yo el privilegiado y afortunado al ser amado por una mujer como ella, aún teniendo todo lo que poseo. Me acerco lentamente y empiezo a besarla con ternura para bajar la tensión que percibo en ella; quiero que Candy lo disfrute tanto como yo. Así que me estoy unos minutos más degustando de la deleitosidad que me ofrece su boca hasta que empiezo a mover los labios con suavidad por su rostro descendiendo hasta su cuello, exploro el terreno desconocido con paciencia, coloco las manos en sus maravillosas formas, grabando en mi mente y corazón cada elevación y rasgo notable de Candy, escucho sus suspiros y sus gemidos poco audibles momento en el que me doy cuenta que las manos de ella están sobre mis hombros, y mis brazos. Siento que el corazón se me para al experimentar el calor de sus hermosos labios posados en mi cuello al tanto yo empiezo a sacarme mi ropa despacio para quedarme al descubierto ante ella.

Durante los últimos años habíamos llevado una relación amorosa a escondidas por medio de cartas que iban y venian, también por medio de visitas desprevenidas que yo organizaba para poder verla, sin ojos curiosos y entrometidos a nuestro alcance, aunque delante de todos actuáramos de manera indiferente sólo nosotros conocíamos el gran secreto de amor que atesorábamos en nuestros corazones. En un principio nos costo reconocer a ambos lo que sentíamos mutuamente por el otro, no obstante la necesidad y el anhelo de estar cerca nos hizo dejar los temores de lado para hacerle frente al inminente amor que compartíamos. Intenté disuadirla con su diario de colegio que me había confiado hace años para que me olvidará y fuera ella libre de ir trás de Terry porque estando conmigo sabia que no existiría un futuro que le pudiera prometer. Esta demás decir que fueron en vano mis esfuerzos porque me devolvió el diario otra vez y siguió a mi lado sin importarle que no tubieramos un futuro seguro; porque él era su felicidad, porque era a él a quien amaba con todo su ser y porque era él su Príncipe de la Colina por el que esperó años de años desde que fuera una niña, le confesó ella en aquella ocasión. Me posiciono en medio de sus piernas después de asegurarme que esta lista para recibirme, vuelvo el rostro de nuevo hacia ella para verle a los ojos los cuales estan llenos de temor y pasión, aproximo mis labios para volver a llenarle el rostro de besos amorosos apenas rozando su piel.

-Prometo que haré lo posible para que no te duela mucho - le aseguro con voz tierna viéndola fijamente a sus bellas perlas esmeraldas, luego de un segundo la beso en los labios como promesa de mis palabras para distraerla mientras de poco a poco me introduzco en ella. Percibo su incomodidad cuando llego a la delgada barrera de su virtud, presiono con más pasión mis labios sobre los suyos utilizando la lengua, y arremeto sin piedad para volverla a relajar, al sentir como el cuerpo de ella regresa a la placidez de antes me regreso a lo que estoy por hacer; y sin dejar de besarla con fervor salgo sólo unos centímetros de ella para introducirme de nuevo con un poco más de fuerza, claro que sin olvidarme de la delicadeza, y es en ese momento cuando siento la más grande dicha de encajar a la perfección con alguien, de encontrar a la otra mitad de mi corazón. Me quedo quieto por un rato, para darle a ella espacio a recuperarse de mi invasión, sorbo las lágrimas que salen de sus hermosos ojos con mis labios, mientras le susurro cuanto la amo y cuan agradecido estoy por darme el honor de ser el primero y por lo cual me esforzaré para ser único le sigo susurrando. Si en mis manos hubiera estado jamás me hubiera permitido que ella pasara por este dolor aún cuando fuera por entregarse a mi.

Al rato de esperar decido reanudar el acto y a empezar con las embestidas, Candy aún hace gestos y muecas de dolor, pero a pesar de eso me anima a continuar; trato de ser lo mas cuidadoso y delicado que puedo, mis acometidas son lentas, profundas y con todo el amor para que ella lo sienta y lo tome como fortaleza, nuestras manos están entrelazadas con fuerza yo las tengo apoyadas encima de las suyas tan finas a los lados de su cabeza, la sigo besando mientras ambos ahogamos gemidos en la boca del otro en espera de la culminación la cual no se hace de esperar con una explosión gloriosa para nuestros adentros arrasando con todo lo que somos. Me dejo caer sobre ella y beso su hombro saboriando con infinito amor el perlado sudor que emana de ella, al tanto siento como Candy coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza y hombros masajeandomelos de manera amorosa.

-Te amo Bert...- la escucho decir en un suspiro tierno rozándome sus labios junto a mi oído.

La estrecho con mas fuerza contra mi cuerpo a modo de respuesta, es el momento más maravilloso que he experimentado, me remuerde las circunstancias en las que lo llevamos a cabo, no es de caballeros actuar de esta manera y mucho menos si es con la mujer a la que amas con toda el alma, pero tampoco me arrepiento de lo sucedido, el simple hecho de amarla me llevo a dejarme engatusar por las insinuaciones de ella. Me prometo que voy a luchar contra lo que sea necesario para siempre tenerla a mi lado, para que nunca le falte esa sonrisa deslumbrante que ilumina mis días y para que nunca se rompa ese hilo del que ella tanto me habla, porque desde un comienzo Candy fue la elegida para formar parte de mi vida compartiendo penas y alegrías...y para ser la otra mitad de mi...Me separo de ella y me coloco aun lado, con la manta que esta en una de las esquinas nos aropo a ambos y la abrazo por los hombros mientras ella se acomoda entre mi brazo y mi pecho, le beso la frente y... "Te amo Candy" digo con dulzura antes de caer rendidos los dos al sueño, pero con la alegría de haber conectado al fin nuestras vidas.

* * *

**_EPILÓGO_**

Aparco el coche en la acera de la casa, salgo del carro junto con el maletín y me encamino a la entrada, busco entre las bolsas de mi pantalón la llave y una vez que la encuentro la introduzco para abrir la puerta. Todo esta en silencio y oscuro una vez estoy dentro, dudo por un momento si Candy se encuentra en casa con los niños, pero luego recuerdo que Archie y Annie no están en su casa por lo que me encamino a las gradas que dan para el segundo piso dejando el maletín al pie de ellas, reviso las habitaciones empezando por la nuestra, pero solo me encuentro con el amueblado salgo de la recámara para disponerme a revisar la siguiente y así sigo revisando hasta que llego al cuarto de juegos de nuestro hijos, los observo por un momento cuando los veo a ambos dormidos en la alfombra, me encamino hacia ellos y procedo a llevar a cada a quien a su habitación en brazos; mi pequeña Rosmery y mi tierno Anthony sin duda sacaron el sueño pesado de su madre ya que no se despiertan durante el trayecto a su cuarto y tampoco cuando los aropo y acómodo para que duerman mejor; les doy un beso a ambos en la frente con amor y me siento agradecido de la llegada de ellos dos a nuestras vidas, luego salgo y continuo en la ardua búsqueda por encontrar a mi esposa.

-Candy ¿Qué haces ahí en la oscuridad? - le pregunto encendiendo la luz para después apoyarme en el marco de la puerta del salón que se utiliza como despacho.

Ella parece muy sorprendida cuando se levanta del sillón, me fijo en que ha estado llorando puesto que tiene sus ojos un poco colorados; Sin embargo al verme le sonrío como siempre suelo hacerlo sólo con ella, noto la perplejidad aún en su mirada, pero de repente cambia su expresión por aquella que tanto conozco y adoro; sus hermosos ojos brillan con intensidad y emoción mientras sus labios se ensanchan es esa sonrisa que han iluminado mi vida desde que la conocí.

-¡Bienvenido! - escucho que me dice con voz entrecortada antes de que se lance a mis brazos en donde la he recibido incontables veces; la aprieto con fuerza y ternura, el saber que estamos juntos, a pesar de lo mucho que perdimos en el camino hace que se me hinche el corazón, saberla a ella conmigo como esposa hace que recuerde que la causa se la debo a la "Gran Depresión" que afecto no sólo la economía, sino también las clases sociales lo cual dio la oportunidad a muchos hombres y mujeres de unir sus vidas sin ningún temor incluidos Candy y yo...No me afecta no tener los millones que solía tener, ni tampoco los derechos que gozaba por el puesto que tenía...lo único que me afectaba era no tenerla a ella cerca compartiendo mis horas...no oler su fresco aroma y no contagiarme de su vitalidad.

La levanto un poco para que quedemos a la misma altura y digo en suspiro lento cuanto la amo sin apartar mis ojos de ella quien sonríe aún más al escucharme; la beso como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago y mientras mis labios están ocupados pienso en ese instante que el destino tiene formas muy caprichosas y curiosas para unir las vidas de las personas, no te dice quien sera tu pareja solo te impulsa a estar cerca de aquella persona que elige tú corazón, sin importarte de donde provenga...las millones de razones para no estar juntos incluida la diferencia edad ...el pasado que tenga...o el que tan roto pueda estar por dentro, sólo anhelas estar cerca, ser su complemento, luchar porque nunca se aparte de tu lado y lo más importante que es hacer todo lo tengas que hacer necesario para no verle sin esa sonrisa que te hace actuar como un tonto.

Si...amaba a Candy...la amó quizás desde el primer instante en que la vi...y la seguiré amando por el resto de mis días... porque fue ella quien me marco a mí en aquella colina con su inocencia, su sonrisa alegre y sus preciosas esmeraldas verdes para que fuera desde un comienzo:

Mi destino...

**_FIN..._**

* * *

**_¡HOLA...! qué tal? 8)_**

**_Bueno yo aqui con esto que me broto y esperando que les guste...ya sé que esta mega chiqui la historia con epilógo incluido jajaja, ayer en la noche me puse a leer un ánalisis que ya había leido, pero por curiosidad lo volví a leer; sin embargo me quede con una gran congoja y pues hoy en la mañana que me levante y me acorde; pues solo se me vinieron de la nada las palabras tal y como las leyeron jejejeje asi que decidí escribirlo en honor a ese ánalisis bien estructurado...no me pregunten nada refirido al tema jajaja...yo solo sé que aunque el camino se les haya hecho largo junto a todo los problemas sin duda creo que Candy y Albert quedarón juntos._**

**_De antemano muchas gracias por si lo leen y por si dejan su review también jajaja...y tambien disculpas enormes por no haber actualizado la historia que tengo en proceso para las que las siguen...alli les explicaré el gran ocho que me hice a finales de mes que es donde espero poder actualizarla...este como fue chiquirriquistico lo escríbi en mi telefóno, pero con el otro si necesito una vista más amplia jejeje..._**

**_Abrazos fuertes a la distancia...y que la esten pasando súper en compañia de los suyos...8)_**

**_Att. Valery..._**


End file.
